


You’re pretty sus for stealing my heart

by SeiyaRei



Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Among Us, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Depression, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, I can't write anything but Fluff, Its 4am here dont talk to me, Love Confessions, M/M, Sadkkuno, Sykkuno taking care of Corpse, corpsekkuno, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiyaRei/pseuds/SeiyaRei
Summary: Sykkuno only wants to lay in his bed, depressed, until he finds out Corpse is playing Among us.-----He sat there for the next two minutes or so, didn't do a single task when he grabbed his phone and texted Corpse before he could change his mind.Sykkuno: Why am I suspicious?He needs to know, he wants to play peacefully with his friends, talk and have fun not worrying about the game itself too much. It was stupid getting upset about game where everyone just sus everyone, but today was just different.Corpse answered him only seconds later, like he was waiting for that message.Corpse: You’re pretty sus for stealing my heart.---Just another getting together story.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Plotless Fluff - Corpsekkuno [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080284
Comments: 96
Kudos: 1253





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't think this ship is "real". If any of the mentioned youtubers say that they do not like this I will delete this work.  
> \- English is my second language, so there will be mistakes, I am sorry. If you find something horrible that changes the whole meaning of the sentence please let me know.  
> \- Enjoy the story, I hope you will like it :)

It was late in the evening, around ten o'clock, when Rae wrote to him. He was lying in bed, scrolling through Tumblr, looking for some nice fanarts of their group of friends. He wasn't mentally the best that day and seeing the support from their fans and the fact that they even put a few hours of work just to draw his picture always helped him. He felt like people cared about him.

  
  
_ Valkyrae: Heyyy, are you still awake? We need a fill in Among us, wanna join? _

  
  
He sighed and rolled onto his back. Did he want to get out of bed and talk to people? Not really, but on the other hand it would distract him. And his friends always managed to make him laugh, or force him to fight for his bare life (even if it's still in the game) in Rae's case. But getting out of bed was just a lot of work today. Just as he was deciding to write off with some excuse, another message came.

  
  
_ Valkyrae: Did I mention Corpse plays too? _

  
  
Oh, in that case, it would probably be polite of him to join, right? After all, Corpse said he would like them to play together more often. So he would be happy if Sykkuno joined. And he wants Corpse to be happy.

Before he realized how he got up off the bed, he was sitting in his chair, turning on the PC. He just wants his friends to be happy, ok? And if they are happy, so will he.

  
  
“Hi, How it's going everyone?” Sykkuno greeted as he joined the game. He did not intend to turn on the stream, because he planned to play only a few games. And he looked awful, after lying in bed all day.

  
  
“Hey! See, I told you I know how to convince him.” Rae sounded excited and proud of herself. The others greeted him with similar enthusiasm.

  
  
“I'm glad you're here, we missed you.” Normally it would be lost in the general shouting before the game, but Sykkuno always noticed when Corpse said something, even though it was so quiet, that it was almost impossible to hear. It warmed his heart. It wasn't enough to make him smile, but he no longer regretted being convinced by Rae to play.

Game started before he could say anything back, but maybe it was better that way. Nobody could make fun of them simping for each other, because they were too busy shouting and giggling. Sykkuno didn't have enough energy to turn everything into a joke and defend himself today so when the first meeting was called, he pretended to hear nothing.

“Dead body in storage!” announced Fuslie. “Locations?” Sykkuno blinked in confusion, where was he? He spent the entire first round in his thoughts without concentrating. All he remembered was that he didn't get impostor.

  
  
“Medbay with Grease and Toast.” 

  
  
“True, true.”   
  


“I am at oxygen.”

  
  
“Sykkuno, where are you?” He hoped no one would ask him if he would stay silent, but obviously it didn't help. He swallowed nervously and ran his hand through his hair. Which side did he go to? And he met someone along the way, does he remember any color?

  
  
“Uh, mhhm, I- I was at…” he began to panic. “I d-don't remember, really. My memory is bad.” he said quietly. He didn't want to upset his friends like last time when he was memeing to make his friends laugh, but it didn't turn out well. He knew they didn't mean it when they shouted at him, but sometimes it just was too much for him. Some days were too challenging and stressful. Today was also like that.

“Sykkuno was with me in Nav and then we went down together.Uh, the body was reported when he was doing shields.” Corpse suddenly spoke, in a voice that does not allow objections. Sykkuno still didn't understand how the tone of his voice could change so quickly. At one point he lies that he is not an impostor without anyone questioning it, and then he jokes that he would build a house in Minecraft with Sykkuno and flirt with him. He didn't understand it, but he admired it.

“Oh, is it true Sykkuno? Or you were caught red handed and cannot lie about it, so Corpse must cover for you?” Toast pulled out his not so authentic British accent with an audible smile on his lips. 

“What? N-no, it could be me, definitely, but it's not Corpse.” Which must have been true, if he were an impostor, he certainly wouldn't have covered him when he could get free kill. And Sykkuno came for him because Corpse said he liked to play with him. It would not be fair if in the first game he was ejected because Sykkuno was not paying attention. He wanted everyone to enjoy the game.

  
  
“Sykkuno can you stop doing this?” Fuslie said and then there was a thud on her side, as if something heavy had fallen on her desk. Did she really bang her head on the table?

  
  
“Uh, what do you mean? I am just saying that I can definitely kill 5up and then vented out. I didn't do it, but I could.” He laughed nervously, hoping he didn't make anyone angry again. Maybe it will be better if he stops this and tries to make his friends laugh another way. Yeah, that would be the best decision. 

Fortunately the others took it well, also because so far there was only one dead and they all skipped. This time, Sykkuno was about to concentrate. He may not be able to figure out who the impostor is, but at least he won't spoil the game by not even remembering where he was.

This time he ran to the left, mumbling the colors he passed along the way, so he had something to say at the next meeting. Unfortunately it was useless. The lights went out and he was killed by Fuslie at the exit of the reactor after a few seconds. Sykkuno sighed, removed his hands from the keyboard, and closed his eyes for a moment. Maybe he should play with friends without a camera and stream more often. It was reassuring to know that he doesn't have to worry about what he looks like and doesn't have to talk all the time. Not that it would bother him. But sometimes it was nice to just talk to friends and not worry about everything else.

  
  
“Who killed Sykkuno.” It suddenly came from his headphones along with the siren announcing someone reported another body. Now Sykkuno had to smile. “He just joined us.”

  
  
“Well at least we know it's not Corpse. He vouched for Sykkuno, if he was an impostor, he would not say anything.” Claimed Charlie calmly. 

  
  
“Do not deviate from the topic. Sykkuno ran to the left, who saw him last?” Corpse sounded impatient to Sykkuno's surprise, he even dismissed Charlie, who only gave him the perfect alibi. Corpse's almost angry tone made the hairs on his arms stand. Of course, he knew that Corpse wasn't always just sweet cinnamon roll, but when playing Among us with friends he was always rather nervous and held back more, than in his songs ect. He shook his head, took off his headphones, and stood up. He should have a drink, he lay in bed all day with almost no food or water, and now he reacted strangely to things. 

He returned after five minutes, a hastily done sandwich in one hand and a large bottle of sparkling water in the other. He came just in time to see the last three during their final discussion. Corpse, Charlie and Toast were there, three really good players. Sykkuno really didn't know which of them was the second impostor. Fuslie that killed him was already dead. 

  
  
“I don't think it's worth discussing here. It can't be Corpse, as we were convinced at the beginning, so I'm voting Toast here.” A small icon  _ I voted _ appeared next to Charlie's head.

  
  
“Wait, wait, wait, Corpse! Don't vote, listen to me.” Toast began to panic a little. “It is not me, I was fixing lights and also nobody ever sus me in this game. It has to be Charlie.” Sykkuno settled comfortably and bit into the food. Corpse was not in an easy position, but he had no doubt that he would pick the right one and win.

In the end, Toast and Charlie shouted at each other about why they were innocent, and Corpse just laughed into the microphone 30 seconds before the end of the voting. Sykkuno was smiling with him, his laughter was contagious.

  
  
“Okay, I think I know who it is.” Corpse finally lost his vote on Toast, still giggling unable to talk normally. It was only then that Sykkuno realized why this situation was so funny to him. And it was confirmed to him at the final screen, which showed _ “defeat” _ and beneath the letters the ghost of Fuslie and the little character of Corpse. 

  
  
Another few seconds, nobody didn't understand anything, the only thing that could be recognized was the word “how”. Sykkuno waited for the situation to calm down a bit before he spoke.

  
  
“Nice job, Corpse!” He was happy for him, even though he used him as his alibi. Sykkuno knew it was not because he had to, he would do the same thing as a crewmate. Corpse was always like that, he just didn't know why he deserved that.

  
  
“Thank you, Sykkuno, I couldn't do it without you.” Sykkuno blushed, just a little bit and instinctively covered his face with hands. How does he just keep saying things like that? “But next time stay closer to me, so other impostor can't kill you.” 

  
  
“I am sorry, lovebirds!” Fuslie said. The others began to laugh again, causing even more redness coming to Sykkuno's cheeks. Luckily he didn't have to say anything, because the second game just started. Which was good, all he could do now was stutter.

  
  
Once again,  _ crewmate _ appeared on the screen.

Sykkuno went to weapons followed by Corpse. They started doing asteroids together, and finished almost exactly at the same time. Sykkuno then needed to download some data and surprisingly Corpse was waiting for him. That made Sykkuno feel better. He cannot stream with this mood, but silence between rounds also didn't help him, so his presence was really comforting. It was only a character in a game running with him. But he knows that Corpse somewhere in California cares about him and purposely waiting for him, that made Sykkuno feel calmer. He still has friends… 

Lights went off and they split, Sykkuno was too afraid of double kill so he stayed in medbay where they were last, waiting if someone was going to use the vent in electrical. He saw nothing and then Toast's body was reported.

  
  
There were actually three dead crewmates, Toast, Valkyrae and Charlie. Sykkuno was worried, that was a clean job and whoever did this was clever enough to eliminate the best detectives first. They were everybody good players but some of them were more dangerous as crewmate than impostors. Who would think like that?

"So graveyard in electrical." Said 5up. "It looks like Sykkuno's work, he likes making lots of kills in one place." That was a serious accusation without any proof, but 5up's tone made him defend himself immediately. 

"What-no! I would never kill Toast first!" Which was true, he always had a hard time to kill him even in the middle of the game. But also it was a really weak defense. "And I was with Corpse the majority of time, didn't even go to fix lights."

"Yeah." He heard a deep voice confirming his words, but the others did not seem to acknowledge him how quietly he spoke. Sykkuno usually didn't mind so much, because he knew Corpse is an adult and if he didn't like it, he would say something. But today he was in a really bad mood and others didn't listen to Corpse and just talking about how he wasn't here upset him even more.

"I mean usually, but you already did this when Toast found you with two corpses in electrical and didn't report it right away." Fuslie added. 

"But guys, we are on seven, right? We don't shoot on seven." Normally no, but it was getting late and they were memeing hard. Two "I voted" appeared when he said it.

"Good enough for me." Poki laughed and voted with Corpse just seconds before the timer expired. Sykkuno expected three votes for him, 5up, Poki and Fuslie, but to his surprise there were four. Corpse also voted for him.

"Oh, why Corpse?" He asked as he watched his character falling into lava. 

"Because you are suspicious." Corpse managed to say with a smile in his tone before the next round began. Sykkuno didn't understand. How? How are they using him every round when he didn't even try to act sus like always? Maybe that was why, because he played normally with his stream off? 

He sat there for the next two minutes or so, didn't do a single task when he grabbed his phone and texted Corpse before he could change his mind.

_ Sykkuno: Why am I suspicious?  _

He needs to know, he wants to play peacefully with his friends, talk and have fun not worrying about the game itself too much. It was stupid getting upset about game where everyone just sus everyone, but today was just different. 

Corpse answered him only seconds later, like he was waiting for that message.

_ Corpse: You’re pretty sus for stealing my heart. _

That was unexpected. Sykkuno was really glad nobody could see his face now, but he still covered his pink cheeks out of habit. It hits differently when Corpse said something like this to him privately, without making it joke for other people on stream. Corpse probably still didn't mean it, but Sykkuno's heart doesn't care, it started to beat a little faster. How was he supposed to answer this? 

_ Corpse: Also I want to win this game and I know I cannot manage to kill you normally, so I have to vote you off. :) _

Oh, now it does make sense! Sykkuno laughed, and moved his ghost closer to Corpse to see him venting or killing someone. He didn't think of Corpse getting Impostor again, because he was usually so unlucky and didn't get it more than once in the whole night. 

_ Sykkuno: I think I am the one who cannot kill his friends? _

Right, play it safe and ignore the first message, that was the best, probably. But Corpse didn't seem to be done with flirting.

_ Corpse: Yeah, but you are special. _

Sykkuno didn't have a mirror here but he was pretty sure his face must be bright red now, but he also smiled widely. His mood swings today are gonna kill him before his friends do, really.

Suddenly another defeat screen appeared and Toast immediately started complaining about Corpse being so oblivious and yet nobody seems to notice it. Corpse was not saying anything this time, until Poki mentioned something about ruthlessly killing everyone which Sykkuno doesn't hear properly, but Corpse's response was clear. 

"It's not like that, I do have a problem with killing… certain people." Now Sykkuno was listening again. 

"Oh I wonder why." She giggled as well as some of their friends. Sykkuno was praying that nobody asked him anything right now because he would say something awkward as always. He was feeling weird, too much different emotions at once.

Corpse didn't answer it, just cleared his throat and laughed with the rest of them. Sykkuno started to play with his hair unintentionally, as he always did when he was nervous or thinking about something too much. Or both. Yeah Corpse was really sweet to him, he cannot deny it, but this was not his style. He was always keeping Sykkuno safe but when he had to he would kill him to win the game. This was… new. But it was definitely a good feeling. Maybe too good, it really shouldn't matter that much to him. But it did. It was like a cat was sitting on his chest and purring in affection. It was nice… are he supposed to feel that way with his friend? Maybe he needed a pause, his feelings were messed up today, he couldn't think normally and he was definitely making up things. 

"I am sorry but I have to go, I have to wake up early." Sykkuno sighed in relief when Fuslie said that, it was an excuse for him to also go to bed without feeling bad about leaving only after two games. He needs to put himself together. 

"I also need to leave, I have some work in progress." Charlie added with a hint of mystery in his voice.

"Nooo you can't leave when I spend half an hour convincing Sykkuno to join us!" Which was not exactly true but it was Rae, she always talked like that, although she never really needed to talk to him for hours because she knew him very well. 

"It's okay Rae, I also have um… stuff to do." He would probably go to bed again but she didn't need to know it. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I mean it. Everything. That you are special to me..."

“Bye everyone!” He logged off almost instantly, but decide to not go in the bed just now. When he manage to wake up he should at least check on some people on twitter. He wanted to be a good friend and if someone needed help be here for them even if he wasn't in a particularly good mood.

He answered few messages when he get a brand new one on discord. He thought it must be Rae to convince him for tomorrow stream but it was not. The red dot was at Corpse's icon. Oh, that conversation… it's not over? 

  
  
_ Corpse: Hey, I know you said you have something to do but if you will have a minute like tomorrow or something can you let me know? _

  
  
He was so polite. Usually his friends just texted him what they want or need and then wait if he answered. Corpse never does that. He was always asking about everything, so carefully around certain topics. Sykkuno never experienced something like that, but he certainly didn't complain. He was feeling like someone genuinely cared about him, even though he knew Corpse is gentle with everyone. But he can pretend he is only one who get messages like this. That wouldnt hurting anyone, right? It was not bad, he just pretending someone cares, nothing bad like… like…

He needs to stop. Focus, Sykkuno.   
  


_ Sykkuno: Hey Corpse, I am here, do you need anything? :) _

  
  
He added a smiley face because he couldn't bring himself to make a sentence alone to sound happy. He wasn't. So smiley faces must help him.

  
  
_Corpse: Oh I don't want to interrupt, I can wait when u will have your stuff done._

  
  
Sykkuno smiled, and people are thinking he is the shy one. They should have seen Corpses messages. Even when they were talking about some funny or wild stuff every now and then, Corpse stopped the conversation just to make sure he didn't say anything uncomfortable to Sykkuno or just to check how he is doing. It always gave Sykkuno a warm fuzzy feeling when he noticed that. 

_ Sykkuno: You are never interrupting at all.  _   


  
Three dots signifying Corpse was typing were there for a longer time than normally and Sykkuno started to feel worried about what Corpse wanted to say. This usually happens only occasionally when Corpse was having something heavy on his chest and needed to tell someone and Sykkuno was not sure if he is in good headspace today to comfort him. 

_ Corpse: Okay, but if you don't have time just say it. So, maybe I am imagining stuff but you seemed pretty quiet today after I messaged you in game. I just wanted to say sorry, sometimes I forgot we are just friends and say something stupid and sometimes even in front of people on stream which is not helping I get it. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable around me, even if you always say it's okay to joke about stuff. But I see sometimes it's not okay, but you are too nice to say anything, like today. So I am sorry, really, I don't want to ruin our friendship with my stupidity. _

That was… unexpected. Sykkuno readed message three times, stopping at ' _I forgot we are just friends_ ' every time. It wasn't Corpse who was imagining stuff, but Sykkuno definitely must get this part wrong. He didn't mean it like that. According to the rest of the message he really didn't, right. So why were his hands shaking.   


  
_ Sykkuno: You are not ruining anything, Corpse. I was just having a bad day and didn't want to play in the first place. But then Rae told me you are here so I join, because you are making my day better a lot lately. I, uh, like your messages. I just often don't know how to respond to them. So I am sorry if you get the wrong idea, but honestly it's kinda the opposite, you didn't make me uncomfortable at all. _

There was a little pause, until simple text came up.   


  
_ Corpse: Can I call you?  _   


  
That was definitely a bad idea, regarding how he was feeling right now. So obviously he did it anyway. I mean, who can resist private call with Corpse.   


  
“Hey, Corpse.” He didn't turn his camera on as he always did when they were calling each other, which was actually pretty often in the last two weeks or so. Usually it was when Corpse cannot do anything because of his chronic pain, so he at least listen to Sykkunos voice. Sykkuno had to figure it out himself this was helping him distract himself from the pain, because Corpse obliviously refused to tell him. But as he said, today was different.    


  
“Hi, Sykkuno.” He shivered, Corpse must have still his headset on because his voice sounded so close, like he was right here next to him. Usually Corpse had just his phone laying somewhere so the sound was more muffled, not that intense like now. 

“I won't bother you long, I just figured out it will be faster to call than type it.” Sykkuno wanted to make sure Corpse was not bothering him, but Corpse didn't give him space for that. “ I just- wanted to let you know you don't have to respond to anything I say. I, uhm, often talk before I think. Didn't realize not everyone like when I am talking to them as I want, not how they want. And I know you will always say its okay. Because you are like that, kind, and shit. Just… I am sorry, I- I should at least make sure you are okay today.”   
  


That really didn't help him not to shake even more. He must put his hands around his body to calm himself down. Too many feelings for one person in one day. But he cannot let Corpse know it, he would misinterpret it. Because he was like this for different reasons than Corpse was thinking.    


  
He realized he was quite too long and probably making it worse for Corpse.    


  
“It not like… Oh I am so bad at this. But it is not like I don't know how to answer your jokes. I just don't know how to answer them and don't make things weird. I always make everything awkward because I am not funny and it always sounds so bad. And I want you to talk to me like you want to, Corpse... You know you don't have to change yourself for others.” 

He was getting emotional again. He really, really shouldn't even start this conversation. He will say something stupid and cannot blame it on doing jokes for chat. Why must he feel so nervous around Corpse everytime when they talk about feelings? That was definitely not normal.    


  
He put his legs up, crossed it in his chair, buried his head into his hoodie and closed his eyes. That way he can pretend he is not talking only to screen again but to a real person, since Corpse's voice in his ears sounded like he was right next to him.

“Sykkuno… D-do you realize I am often not joking? That's, uh, that is why I am trying to explain myself right now.” Corpse whispered like he wasn't sure if he actually wanted to say it, anxiety audible in his tone, and there was also the quiet sound of fingers nervously tapping on desk or keyboard. His raspy voice also wasn't that stable as it was at the beginning.   


  
Sykkuno holded his breath for a moment, contradictory feelings completely overwhelmed him. He can't think clearly, so he asked.   


  
“I-I am not sure if I understand you right, C-Corpse.” He needs him to say it. Otherwise he will never believe it. Which was a little selfish from Sykkuno, but he can't take it anymore. He was so confused about everything and needed answers, even if Corpse was nervous about saying it out loud. He was hopeless for so long and just cannot believe it. 

“You really want me to say it, don't you.” Of course Corpse knows. He always knows, no matter how much he tried to hide something. Probably all the time, about everything…    


  
“Please.” He started to rock himself slowly to calm down. Nothing is happening. Well, actually everything, but he needed to not think about it. He was pretty sure he cannot take the answer whatever it is. 

“Okay… Okay, so. I. I mean it. Everything. That you are special to me. And I am thinking about you. A lot actually. And also… A-also that you stole my heart. Yeah…” Next few seconds were blurry and then Sykkuno realized he was laughing and crying at the same time. And he couldn't stop, even though it was really quiet. It just all went out. And it felt freeing. Like he was able to fly.   


  
“Sykkuno…” Soft, careful voice brings him back to reality.    


  
“Sorry it was just… I was so sure for a long time I will never hear this in my life from you. I-I am just a little overwhelmed.” He reached for titsues, blew his nose and quickly continued before Corpse would get mad at him for not answering when he poured out his heart to him.    


  
“I feel the same, Corpse. I, um, I also think about you a lot. About your cute laugh… and your kind personality… I just never let myself imagine you would actually mean the things you are saying to me.” He was still crying, now from pure happiness, smiling at Corpse's name in discord. He must be dreaming or something, there is no way he got that lucky. But this was too good to be a dream.   


  
“Sykkuno, I… are you sure you know what you are saying? You don't even know what I look like.” He sounded so hopefully and yet still so afraid, almost desperate. Sykkuno never heard him like this before. It gave him goosebumps.    


  
“I am. I mean, I-I don't need to see your face to know I have feelings for you.” So he said it. Now there literally was no way back. Only up or down. “But we can, like if you ever want to, fix it. Someday, it doesn't have to be today, of course.” Very, very carefully. It was fresh, scarry for both of them. He didn't want to push Corpse into anything that he didn't want to.   


  
“And if I want it to be today? If I… Uhm, if I want to see you in person today?” Only the idea of meeting him made Sykkuno shiver. Of course he wanted to. But at the same time he knew he cannot manage to get up and go somewhere. He was exhausted, the only thing he could do now was sobbing.   


  
“Corpse I… I barely got out of bed today. Can we meet tomorrow? I want to- to be able to speak normally at least.” His voice was really shaky from crying, so he hoped Corpse would understand.    
  


“Yeah. Tomorrow.” He heard how Corpse exhaled with relief, letting out small giggles. “You should rest now. I shouldnt force you to be awake, sorry.”    


  
“That's okay, I am really glad we talked.”    


  
“Me too.” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their confession Sykkuno finally meets Corpse in his flat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Their meeting is here :) I tried to put here slight angst. It didn't work, there are like 3 sentences and then pure fluff because I can't write anything but fluff. :D  
> Enjoy!

Sykkuno was nervous, of course he was. He was about to meet Corpse for the first time in person. Not only that, he was going to his place, because Corpse asked him if he could. He was not ready to leave his house and visit Sykkuno, forced to be around people. So Sykkuno was going to his flat. 

  
  
Problem was Corpse messaged him his address in the morning with preferred time and then nothing. Silence. He tried to not stress about it. Telling himself Corpse was probably sleeping after days of insomnia. It didn't help. Not at all. It got to the point when he was on the street when Corpse lived an hour before he was supposed to, walking around with the biggest anxiety of his life.

  
  
After ten minutes he decided this made no sense. He had to visit Corpse right now or he would explode.

  
  
It was 6:35pm when he knocked on his apartment, texting him at the same time to let him know who was in front of the door. He was shaking, his legs weak and unable to breathe properly. But he wanted to do this so bad. His thoughts were surrounded around the idea of meeting him. Seeing him in person. Hearing his voice. Touching him. Anything. 

  
  
Five minutes past. His message was still unread just as the previous one. He knocked again. And again. He felt tears slowly accumulating in his eyes.

  
  
He banged his head against the door, closing his eyes in defeat. As much as he tried to convince himself Corpse is not rejecting him, and it is probably something else, he was crying again. He cannot hold it.

  
  
Then the door opened, slowly so he didn't fall, because he was leaning on them. He quickly wiped his eyes, stepping back to see properly. 

  
  
Corpse was standing right behind the door, leaning on the nearby wall, breathing heavily. He looked horrible, like he had a problem just standing on his own, but face mask and eye patch covered most of his face expression. 

  
  
“Sorry… I was- I can't…” His voice was cracking, pain hearable in his tone. Sykkuno reached with his hand for him and then quickly did two more steps to catch the taller man, because he almost passed on the spot. 

  
  
Corpse let him hold almost all his body weight for a few seconds, which surprisingly wasn't that much as Sykkuno expected. He could keep him standing without much effort, hands on his back, face burying in Corpse's neck. He could smell a little of his cologne but mostly sweat that had to be fresh as Corpse was trying to get to the door in pain. Sykkuno felt stupid, because he didn't think of possibility Corpse cannot text him back because of his chronical pain. His cheeks turned red and his body was suddenly warmer from the feeling of another man's body pressed on him.

  
  
“Are you okay, Corpse? Cmon I will help you get back inside.” He tilted his head back so he can have a better look at Corpse, who was trying to stand on his own again. Sykkuno cannot see much of his face, but he was pale and had a dark circle under his only visible eye. He looked differently than Sykkuno expected, but he never imagined to see him in so much pain, so he let these thoughts go. He will have time to think about this later, now he must help him to get back inside.   
  


They managed to make it into the living room, where Corpse collapsed on the couch with a long groan. Sykkuno carefully sat down next to him. He couldn't help himself and had to look at him, examining every detail. First he noticed Corpse had an athletic figure, wide shoulders and of course his curly, black hair. Then he focused on smaller things. For example his long fingers, now resting on his chest, which quickly moved how fast he was breathing. Small drops of sweets on his forehead. Sykkuno shook his head a little, he had to help him, not stare at him.

  
  
He knelt beside him, carefully wiping his forehead from sweat with the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. Corpse opened his eye which wasn't covered by an eye patch, moving his head slowly so he could look at him. Sykkuno let his hand rest at the side of his head, slightly blushing but never breaking their eye contact. He was so scared he overstepped, but Corpse didn't seem uncomfortable. There was a long silent pause and Sykkuno's hands began to shake from nervousness. He withdrew his hand, putting it back into the pocket of his hoodie. Corpse made a small movement like he was trying to catch it, but then let out silent groan from pain and let his arm fall back on his chest.

"What can I do for you, Corpse?" Sykkuno asked quietly, concern hearable in his voice. Objectively speaking, Corpse was looking really bad, like he didn't sleep for days or even moved from this couch. Sykkuno felt an urge to take care of him. 

"Curtains… Too much l-light." Sykkuno quickly got up and closed the curtains, but leaving the window a little open so fresh air can enter the room. On his way back he spotted an open door to the kitchen. He changed his direction here, washed the forgotten mug quickly and filled it with cold water. Then he got back to Corpse, who was clearly looking for him where he was, but still couldn't manage to get up to be able to see around the corner in the kitchen. Sykkuno put the mug on a nearby coffee table and got back in the same position as he was before. 

“Do you want to drink some water?” He whispered, carefully moving Corpse's curls out of his sight. He knew he shouldn't probably do this, but he cannot help himself. It felt so natural to him. Corpse shook his head a little in disagreement, causing even more hair to fall in his eyes. Sykkuno removed every strand of his black soft hair again, taking his time, hands still shaking a little bit.

  
  
“Sykkuno.” His voice was wrecked, he probably couldn't control fully how he sounded because of pain but he still managed to pronounce his name with so much tenderness. Sykkuno moved his hand away once again, but now when he notice flich of Corpse's hand again, he didn't pull his hand away completely. Instead, he locked their hands together, not squeezing the other man's palm much to let him have a chance to pull away. Not that Corpse was trying to. He pulled Sykkuno's arm closer to his face again, almost like he was about to kiss his fingers but he stopped just a few inches away from his face mask. Sykkuno let out a breath that he was holding the whole movement.

  
  
“I am so sorry.” He couldn't continue because Sykkuno immediately after hearing this gently covered his mouth with his other hand. He had to lean over him, forcing his body to be closer to Corpse, which really didn't help his nerves. It didn't matter right now, he needed to tell Corpse there is nothing to be sorry for.

  
  
“Shh. You need rest now. Don't worry about anything, please.” He moved his palm from Corpse's covered mouth to his cheek, stroking it with his thumb. Corpse's eye was staring at him intensively and he fell himself blushing again. “Try to get some sleep. You need it.”

  
  
“I don't think I can sleep now.” Corpse was looking at him like he was some kind of angel and Sykkuno failed to keep eye contact with him. He was focusing on his hands, one still holding Corpse's, the other one now tracing the line of his jaw lightly.

“Would it be better if I wasn't here?” Sykkuno asked.

  
  
“No.” The answer was immediate, following with weak hand squeeze, because Corpse couldn't manage to actually put some strength in his grip. Sykkuno let his hand go, standing up, smiling at Corpse who accidentally whined thinking the other man was about to leave. But he just sat down again, now behind Corpse's head on the couch. Corpse looked away, now he was blushing hard, but it was hard to notice due to his facemask and eye patch. But his ears were turning bright red.

"Rest." Sykkuno hesitated for a moment but then started to play with his hair, massaging Corpse's head in slow motions. Corpse let out a deep breath, closing his eyes, relaxing and leaning into touch. After a few minutes of pleasant silence, Corpse shifted a little and to Sykkuno's surprise moved higher, placing his head in Sykkuno's lap. Which was unexpected but Sykkuno didn't complain at all. He leaned down, placing a small kiss on Corpse's forehead. None of them said anything, they didn't need words to describe their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I want to end it here or someone would be interested in one more chapter with their first kiss, after Corpse wake up. Let me know :)  
> Also thanks to my discord friends for their support and motivation! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they kissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay last chapter here! Thank you for awesome motivation :3 I hope this chapter won't disappoint you. Enjoy!

Corpse made a few attempts to convince Sykkuno that he didn't have to stay here with him, because he wouldn't be able to do anything for hours at least, maybe the whole day. Sykkuno didn't care, he wanted to be here if it made Corpse feel at least a little bit better. He wasn't able to make his pain go away but he could keep him company. 

He made him drink some water, politely looking away while he had his mask down, and then proceeded to talk about his day, friends and basically anything he could think of just to distract Corpse. He didn't respond to anything Sykkuno said, just listened with eyes closed, face pressed against Sykkuno's left thigh. Sykkuno was sure he wasn't sleeping, but still lowered his voice to just whisper, his hands touching only Corpse's shoulders to disturb him as little as possible but still remind him Sykkuno was here.

After maybe hour maybe two he found himself not talking anymore, staring at Corpse's relaxed expression on his face lost in thoughts. He realized he had to think about what to say after Corpse woke up. They needed to talk, definitely. And he had a feeling it won't be an easy talk filled with sweet words as it usually is in fictional stories after the protagonists confess to each other. But he was willing to fight with anything that would be in their way. Because he was here to make it work. He just hoped Corpse would want to be by his side and wont push him away.

Eventually after 10pm he was forced to get up. He didn't want to, sitting with Corpse finally sleeping in his lap was more than comfortable and he didn't get bored with looking at him at all. But he really had to go to the bathroom. So he extremely carefully moved, gently placing a pillow under Corpse's head and then ran to the bathroom, because he waited a really long time, not wanting to disturb his sleep. Luckily he got there just in time.

When he was washing his hands he noticed dirty laundry on the floor. Sykkuno remembered also seeing some dishes that Corpse apparently couldn't wash because of his pain, so he decided to be useful and clean what he can without making noise. In the middle of work he decided to make yourself coffee. He didn't want to without asking, but it was necessary if he wanted to stay awake. And he was sure Corpse wouldn't actually mind, it was only coffee… right?

“...kkuno?” He heard a quiet, uncertain voice from the living room. He quickly dried his hands, leaving unfinished dishes behind, and went to the living room. It was really dark here, only light was provided by lights in the kitchen, but he could recognize shapes of furniture and person sitting on the couch. Corpse flinched and turned around as he heard him coming, so Sykkuno slowed down, stopping a few steps away from him to not scare him. 

  
  
“Yeah, it's me.” He cleared his throat, suddenly blushing for no particular reason. “I didn't want to scare you, sorry. I should have turned on the lights first.” He rubbed back of his neck shyly, uncertain if he is supposed to do it now or if he can come closer.   


  
“No, don't be, I just wasn't sure if you were here or I was hallucinating.” Corpse's silhouette was in a more relaxed position now, but Sykkuno wasn't calmer after hearing this. He was worried again. So he decided to slowly, to not scare Corpse again, move closer, sitting a few inches from him, letting one of his hands rest in space between them. He noticed Corpse is not wearing eyepatch anymore, but the mask stayed on.

  
  
“You hallucinate?” Now his eyes get used to the dark in this room a little and he was also closer to Corpse, he could see better. Corpse looked better. Not particularly healthy, but at least he could sit normally and pain was no longer audible in his voice. Corpse was hunched, his elbows resting on his knees, palms between his legs. 

“Not often. Only when the pain gets really bad.” He didn't look at Sykkuno when he spoke.

“Oh. Well I am here, for a couple hours actually. But you probably remember only the first one, then you fell asleep and I, uhm… washed some dishes and stuff.” He definitely couldn't tell him, how he was staring at him, admiring how he looks for who knows how many hours. Not happening, that would be creepy to say. Now when he was thinking about it, it was creepy to do, considering how uncomfortable Corpse was about showing his face. And Sykkuno didn't even think about it. Oh how dumb was he… No this really had to be secret. And he had to be more respectful now.

“Hours?” Corpse looked up at him, eyes widened. “What time is it?” He started to check his pocket for the phone or watches probably, but couldn't find anything. Sykkuno unlocked his phone, ignoring tons of messages and locking it again.

  
  
“Almost midnight. You should probably go back to sleep again, but I guess bed would be better for your back. I can, uhm, help you get there if you want.” Sykkuno was really hoping it's dark enough for Corpse not be able to see his definitely red cheeks. “Or I can leave… I mean I haven't even asked you if I can be here in the first place properly.” Which was only half truth, but Corpse really didn't tell him it's okay to be here for hours when he was sleeping. But Sykkuno just had to help him, take care of him at least in some way. Maybe Corpse was the one who looked like the strong, independent one and in some way he really was. But Sykkuno felt the urge to take care of him, make things easier for him as much as he could. He deserved it.

“No, no, I just… I didn't know I was asleep for that long. I should pay attention to you since I invited you here, not sleeping.” He clenched his hands into fists, which Sykkuno noticed right away. He gently covered them with his own palms, moving a little closer. He stroked Corpse's knuckles with his thumbs, looking down so he couldn't accidentally stare at the other man's face in fascination again. He hoped Corpse would understand, because he wasn't sure if he could put his thoughts in words right.

“You are paying it now. That's more than enough.” Sykkuno whispered, moving his hands from now relaxed Corpse's palms to his wrists, repeating soft stroking motion here. Then he picked just one of his hands, locked it together with his own, covering it from top with his second one. There was silence again, until Corpse slowly exhaled, squeezing his hand a little.

  
  
“Sykkuno…” It sounded broken, sad. Sykkuno had to look up to Corpse's hazel eyes, even though he promised he wouldnt do it. Corpse looked like he was about to tell him someone died. “I am not enough. You may not see it now, but this is not an exceptional situation. I am like this most of the time, not able to do anything. Take care of myself, let alone someone else. You don't want to start this.” Sykkuno immediately shook his head in disagreement. 

  
  
“I know what I want. I had plenty of time to think about it.” He removed his right palm which was covering their holding hands, moving it to his face, brushing his curls from his sight again. He cannot help himself not to touch him. It was addictive now when he knew how soft his hair is, how nice his skin feels under his fingers. “And you know what decision I made when I stayed here.” He cupped his cheek, not moving his hand now, just letting it rest here. Corpse seems he enjoyed when Sykkuno was making these small, caring touches, but at the same time he looked almost quilty he wants them.

“Sykkuno you don't understand… I- ah, just… If we start this I don't think I would be able to stop. Or go back.” He felt Corpse's hand slightly shake, but his gaze did not move away from Sykkuno even for a second. “I don't want to lose you.” He whispered on the verge of audibility.

“You won't. I promise.” He brushed his fingers against Corpse's face mask, lightly as a silent question. “Try to trust me, Corpse.” 

“You don't have any idea what you are about to start.” Corpse sigh, remove his hand from Sykkuno grip. Just as Sykkuno was about to panic, Corpse leaned closer to him, pressing their thighs together, covering his eyes with one hand. He inhaled sharply, hope blooming in his heart, burning him from inside. “Close your eyes.” Sykkuno did. He felt hand moving away to his cheek, joining with Corpse's other one in just a few seconds. He had to really convince himself he didn't want to open his eyes now and ruin this moment. 

Sykkuno blindly reached for something to hold on, ending with both hands on Corpse's chest, which was now slowly moving closer. He swallowed, leaving his mouth slightly open, waiting, hyper aware of hands gently touching his cheeks, the feel of soft fabric in his hands and warm body under it.

The feeling on his lips was as gentle as the touch of butterfly wings. Sykkuno couldn't hold himself back anymore, he just had to lean into the kiss to taste Corpse's lips more. They were warm, little bigger than his own and just perfect in every possible way. He tilted his head little to left for better access to kiss him more, deeper. Corpse made a short high pitched sound, before he finally stopped holding back, moving one hand to Sykkuno's hair and kissed him with the same passion.

Sykkuno felt dizzy but happy, kissing him back, grabbing him by his shirt to pull him closer in need of more physical contact. Everything felt so warm, fuzzy and fantastic. He never expected normal issing to be so intense.

He had to break the kiss, breathing heavily, pressing his head against Corpse's shoulder to stop the world from spinning. He moved his hands around Corpse's torso, locking them together, so he couldn't move away even if he wanted to. But according to the low chuckle Corpse made he didn't plan to do it. Sykkuno felt hand in his hair patting his head, then tracing the line of his spine, landing between his shoulder blades.

“I think it is safe to say I am not the only one stealing hearts here.” He whispered after a long pause only to be kissed again, with lips smiling against his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for every kudo and comment I really apreciate you all :) Dont forget to check my other fluffy fics if you liked this one. Ily!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Every comment helps me to force myself to write more! :3


End file.
